


Come Together

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community - Freeform, F/M, Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: The opening of Taki's feels like more than just a personal victory to Maia, and hopes that others share that sentiment as she opens the doors.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez
Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the collection's thirteenth card: The World. Familiar iconography of past tarot cards tangle together in a swirling riot of color, surrounding a single open eye in the very center of it all. 
> 
> The World represents the end of a cycle, the culmination of a long journey, and the hard won respite that is our reward for the battles we’ve been through. It is the happy ending or a satisfying outcome. All of the things that we’ve been through that have tested our Strength, the temptations we’ve overcome from the Devil, the losses we have withstood in Death, the sudden fall of the Tower. All have led us to this point and a welcome gift that is rest and success. Take it in and enjoy the vacation. Another journey will soon begin.  
> 
> 
> And (as a bonus challenge I set for myself) focused on [this stunning Shadowhunter's Tarot set's The World:](https://twitter.com/SERAPHERZ/status/1159791401342652421?s=20) Maia Roberts

Opening Day. Maia puts the finishing touches on a few things - straightening the menus already sat out around the booths, making sure the freezer isn’t missing anything in the back - until she feels a hand reach out to rest gently on her shoulder with a comforting weight.

“Everything’s perfect,” Bat tells her, his voice kind. “You’re freaking out, aren’t you?”

Maia huffs out a laugh, but she doesn’t dispute the claim.

“Maybe,” she admits. He doesn't pry, only waits for her to sift through her thoughts until she can vocalize them. “It’s just… after everything…” Maia starts, hesitates again, then sighs. “This feels almost like… I don’t know, like crossing the finish line, you know? At least to me. We’ve been through so much, and not just you and me, but _all_ of us, the entire Shadow World. I’m not saying my silly little diner is going to be the salve that heals all our war wounds, but-”

“-but it is, in a way. It’s bringing everyone together who’s still here, and-” he adds, glancing pointedly down at the menu in front of Maia that she’d opened without even realizing, their eyes resting on the Fairchild Burrata Salad “-honoring those who aren’t.” He brings her hands into his own then, turning her to face him properly and meeting her gaze. Maia loves that he’s always there to ground her like this and meets it willingly. “Don’t sell yourself short. This isn’t just some ‘silly little diner’, Maia; this is a great thing you’ve created.”

The smile on Maia’s face starts off small, momentarily embarrassed by the praise, before growing to something properly excited. Bat’s right, of course. This is pretty big, if not for their community as a whole then at least for her, and her little corner of it. She worked hard to get to where she is today and she _should_ be proud of it. She lost so much from the moment she was turned, but she’s gained so much, too. The journey hasn’t been easy and she almost walked away more times than she can count, which isn’t something she’s embarrassed of either. Because she _didn’t_ , and that’s the important part. She fought through it all, against the prejudice and hate and seemingly impossible odds, and now…

Now Maia drops Bat’s hands from her own with a determined nod and turns to unlock the front doors, listening to the little bell above them ring as she swings them open to a crowd of friends and strangers alike waiting on the other side. She spots Simon and Isabelle at the front of them, like they haven’t already tried everything on the menu twice for her to test out her recipes, and laughs at the way they cheer the moment the doors open while Simon sets off a mini hand-held confetti popper.

“You’re ridiculous,” she says, shaking her head.

“Come on in,” she continues, turning from them to the unexpectedly large crowd behind them, pleasantly surprised. “There’s plenty of room for everyone. Welcome to Taki’s!”

Maia allows herself to take a step back then and properly take in the scene that unfolds: the diner fills with her pack, some friends she considers family, and even members of the Shadow World she doesn’t think she’s ever seen before, and there isn’t an ounce of tension between the vampires, werewolves, Seelies, warlocks, and Nephilim within. There’s only food and drinks and music and laughter. It’s another small victory to add to the tally, seeing everyone come together here, but one that means the world to her just then.

“Sit down and relax,” Bat says, coming up behind her with a gentle hand on her elbow to guide her to an open seat where Simon and Isabelle are. “You deserve the rest.”

They all do, Maia thinks, and realizes that they’re getting it here, now. The reprieve they all so desperately deserve, if only for the half-hour of a meal with friends, with their _community_.

She isn’t foolish enough to think this is permanent but she’s going to enjoy it while she can, so Maia sits down, smiles, and for the first time in what feels like ages: relaxes.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
